Shadows
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: In the beginning, it was different. In the end, the shadows finally met. Kaname.x.Takuma


**Hello! In getting ready for my Zero cosplay, I've gone on a VK yaoi binge and this is the first project! Please enjoy!**

**Pairing: Takuma Ichijo x Kaname Kuran**

**Summary: In the beginning, it was different. In the end, the shadows finally met. Kaname.x.Takuma**

I watched him from the shadows, his shadow, for years. He always amazed me, even if he repeated something. He was always _it_, the _one_, the _single_ being who could do anything, and I loved it...

In the century that we knew each other, he never realized it.

* * *

"Kaname," I would begin, before going on to the normal routine of student council duties. My breath would hitch as he glanced at me out of respect. Something he did to everyone, but it seemed to be very intimate, to me.

Ruka told me that it was bliss to be bitten by Kaname. I was livid at her description, wondering why she had the need to vent on me. I had tried to ignore her, attempting to concentrate on the new manga I had gotten my hands on. "Gentle..." and "Beautiful..." were all I heard before I snapped my book shut and walked out, completely feeling the smirk molding itself into my back.

I contemplated for many days before seeking out the young Disciplinary Committee girl, Yuki. I was confused, about what I had no idea, but I felt that she would be the only one who would be kind enough to listen to me.

"Ichijo-sama?" She was obliviously stupid, as usual. I smiled my usual smile, trying to appear as though nothing was wrong.

That didn't work out so well.

"Something's... wrong?" A telepath is what she seemed to me. My smile was gone. "I'll try to help." She turned to her friend and released her hand. "I'll talk to you later, okay Yori-chan?"

"All right."

* * *

I led Yuki to the gardens of the academy, finding a spot before one of many fountains. "I'm in love with someone, but-"

"They don't know?" I cursed her innate ability.

"Yes."

"Tell them." As if it was as simple as that.

"They... won't take it lightly." Her face fell.

"Not many people do."

I crossed my arms against the chill of the night. "He's... the kind of person who will pity you, but do nothing for you. I'm terrified of him, yet I love him." I turned to Yuki, fighting tears. "He's killing me."

"Ichijo-sama..." I could also see tears forming in her eyes. She approached me quietly, grabbing my arm and holding my hand. "I understand, somewhat," she began, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. "Just... let him know, and wait it out. You never know, he could change for you."

"How can you be so sure of everything?" I inquired, ignoring the harsh tone I emitted.

A look of pure determination crossed her face. "Because I see the positive side of everything."

* * *

Days later, I still had yet to take Yuki's words to heart. I went about the daily ritual of dodging the Day Class girls and bringing council matters into light. I continued to watch him from the shadows, as I always had.

It changed two weeks after my confrontation with Yuki.

"Ichijo-san," Ruka said, seemingly very bored, "Kaname-sama would like to speak with you." She stepped away from my door, allowing me to leave. I smiled at her, earning myself a roll of deep red eyes.

I felt my breath escape me as I approached the door to his room. I moved to knock, but stopped immediately.

"Come in," his deathly alluring voice called, inviting me in. I opened the door as I would, a large smile on my face.

"You rang, Kaname?" I put in, closing the door behind me.

He sat at his window, slender, black-clad legs dangling over the arm of a velvet couch. Moonlight spilled from the crimson sheers, shining an eerily seductive glow over the pureblood I had admired for years. I desperately tried to hide my nervousness, failing miserably.

"You haven't been yourself lately, Ichijo," he began, twirling a crystal goblet in his hands. The thick, red liquid within sloshed around, staining the glass a thin layer of drizzling scarlet.

I felt one of my hands unwillingly grip its opposite arm. "I try, Kaname." My smile hadn't faded, but I felt that it would very soon.

"Come." He stared at me, his cherry-colored eyes shimmering in the moonlight. A thin hand was held out towards me, beckoning. I watched, not moving. A confused look crossed his face and he stood, setting his glass down on the windowsill.

Moments later, I felt a deafening power surround me and warm breath on my neck. Blood rushed to my face, heightening the strength of his essence. I was terrified, yet begging for him to be closer than he already was. Impossible, because he had already infiltrated the darkest depths of my entire being.

"Kaname," I breathed, my hand gripping my arm tighter and cutting off the circulation entirely; I could feel my fingertips going numb. My smile had finally vanished.

"Shush..." More heated air, thick with hunger and desire, molded against my skin and my knees went weak. In that moment, his hands gripped my wrists and I found myself against the door, my head thrown back in anticipation of what I knew was going to happen.

"Please!" I begged. My body wriggled in his grasp and I could feel his chest pressed against my own, pinning me down with his pure vampiric strength. In my agony, he was as calm as ever, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

I lost myself when his lips met the pale skin of my neck. They parted slightly and I could sense the bloodlust from his fangs faintly beyond my arousal and the seduction emanating from his own desire. I tried to call his name, but my breath was too far gone.

A century later, I fell into his grasp, merely his hands and fangs holding me against the heavy oak of the door. Sweat poured down from my hairline, settling in my eyes and making them sting. They shut instinctively against the pain, but it was easily lost in my sheer satisfaction. I could hear the flow of cells through my veins, gathering at the artery in my neck before succumbing to the suction of foreign fangs. The rush of blood through my body was incredibly deafening. My breath, heavy and thick with lust, came in quick bursts and I swallowed, sending my Adam's apple deeper into his mouth; a deep, fulfilled sigh came from the man I so desired and I began to calmly give myself to him. His grip on my wrists loosened, giving me free reign, and a hand went to grip the back of his head, holding him in place against my neck. I didn't even bother to register that the lust was encasing my blood cells and I was beginning to become faint.

I suppose I was either very easy to read, or it was Kaname Kuran's pure understanding of everything, because he slowly pulled away, his tongue darting out to gather the last of my being as I healed myself. Collapsing against the door, my eyes closed in deep fatigue. I was desperate to thank him to the end of time, but my voice refused to obey me.

Thin, pale fingers came up and grazed my raw neck. My eyes opened again, searching through a blurred haze to the crimson glow of his slim orbs. The corners of my mouth twitched into the smallest smile I had mustered in years. He couldn't speak, either. After our breath caught up with us, his hand grabbed my jaw and pulled me up, touching soft, blood-swollen lips to slightly chapped ones. My eyes were closed again, falling victim to his gentle touch. One of our heads turned, locking our mouths together even more as the kiss became more passionate. My arms found their way around his shoulders and for some reason, tears began to fall from my eyes. I cried into our kiss, my desires finally and completely fulfilled.

* * *

Days later, life in the Night Class continued as usual, but one thing was different. I would disappear for a few moments, and at the same time would Kaname. We stole kisses in the hall, on the grounds, even in the restrooms when we were desperate enough. At dawn, as class ended, we were now the first ones gone, our excuse always being something about student council. The rest of the class knew everything, but they hid it fairly well.

The shadows that had once commanded my every move beneath him, now hid our craving for each other.

Ruka was very careful to let the entirety of the school know.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated but not demanded. Flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven.**

* * *


End file.
